Night time use of the toilet begs for some degree of illumination, but not so bright as to disrupt the user's night adapted vision. A battery powered light which is turned on to illuminate the toilet bowl interior when the seat is raised is a positive toilet training aid for little boys. The man of the house will appreciate the benefit of a lighted target and moreover, a seat position warning light will also serve for training the positionally insensitive male so that his lady may be spared the annoyance of an unexpected seating position. It is highly desirable to install such a light at the rearmost edge of the toilet seat, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,066. This location relative to the seat hinge pivot axis causes the light to be displaced away from exposure to the bowl interior as the seat is lowered, so as to be protected from contamination. Installation of a light in this manner has heretofore required adhesive attachment, which is somewhat difficult in the limited working space at the rear edge of the seat. Inasmuch as the light is battery operated it is also desirable that the assembly be easily removed and reinstalled for battery replacement.
An object of the present invention is therefore, to provide a bracket for mounting a toilet bowl light adapted for easy installation and removal and a second object is to provide this device in simple and inexpensive form.
The present invention accomplishes these objectives by providing a light mounting bracket that supports the light assembly centrally, between the seat hinges at the rearmost edge of a toilet seat ring. Extensions of the bracket drop into place in the spaces between the hinge arms and the seat edge. Mounted thusly, the light assembly moves away from the bowl interior as the seat ring is lowered to its horizontal position and moves forward, while rotating to aim the light into the bowl, when the seat is raised. A gravity actuated switch turns on the light when the seat ring is vertical.